RWBY: The Gamer that is unsure of what to do
by YouCanChangeYourUserNameRight
Summary: Wane Cress is an... Interesting fellow. He is content with life and apathetic towards death. He prides himself on his flexible thinking, but will the situations that he runs into force him to his limit? How will he fair? Is this to dramatic? I don't know, but what I know for sure is that this will certainly be interesting. (WARNING: this is gonna be my first story so be warned!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at a fanfiction. Sorry if it sucks majorly. I'll probably be editing this a lot.**

* * *

I open my eyes. _Well… this is a first_. The fact I'm not bleary eyed from my four hours of sleep is certainly strange. Not only that, but I feel as if I'm at the peak of energy I usually have a day. So basically, I feel content and at the same time, apathetic.

Not only that, but it looks like I'm in an office cubical, that looks very (put a drawl on that very) ethereal. Looks like I'm sitting in a chair, with my casual (only) pair of clothes on. I'm currently slumping on my chair so I stay like that as contemplate my situation. Am already thinking this as my chair? I'm getting possesive.

Hmm… It seems as I've been kidnapped. Ok, let's observe our situation from here because I don't want to give away that I'm awake… you know what, it might be too late on that but whatever, if I die I die, totally not being angsty… Well I think I'm not. Just apathetic… I'm getting of track.

Okay, lets run through my severely lacking senses. I smell the office has a tang of antiseptics. Hospital? I hear typing on a keyboard. Kidnappers? I taste my mouth. My cheeks are slightly numb, interesting. Otherwise, my mouth tastes of… Fruit? I kind of like that. I feel a gentle shift in the air. Silent A/C? Is this place heaven?

…

Well I have low standards it seems. Lower than I thought. I noticed something though. Feeling my teeth with my tongue has made me realize that my teeth are perfectly placed, and that my teeth are perfectly clean. Seems the power of the mystical is at work here. In fact, for the first time in a long time, my body no longer felt weary. It seems my body is perfectly healthy. _I'm having some suspicions now that think are correct._

The typing's stopped. Not even the mouse has dragged across the pad that all computer mice are used on. What are those called? Probably something I'll figure out in the future. But enough of that, it seems I've been found.

Whelp, can't keep my captor waiting. I bring my head up normally and straighten my posture as I open my eyes.

Only to blink in confusion as I think a mile a minute before coming to a conclusion that will change my life forever, the pivotal moment that my journey to do incredible things begin, the moment I- Ok I'll stop with the melodrama.

I blink in confusion for all of six seconds and a sixth of a second as I was told later. Before my eyes widen slightly in realization, before returning to normal and I sigh in exasperation as I slump in my chair and speak.

"You're a random omnipotent being, aren't you" I deadpanned.

The figure made of an endless white in the shape of a man said in behind his desk paused. It had not been expecting that. Most mortals that enter its domain faint or go into hysteria at the confirmation of what it is. It had expected something much the same form this mortal and to not do so was a surprise. What the mortal child said though shocked it, and therefore it responded on instinct, " **I'm sorry**?" in a tone that made all that heard it think it was unsure of whether it heard the descendant of an ape correctly.

"Sorry about what?" the mortal return in an equally disbelieving voice.

" **Nothing, I was just surprised** ," the being that could most probably destroy a universe with a stray thought, said the words somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh," the mortal said in a more awkward voice.

There was an awkward silence after that was broken by two voices.

" **Look how** -/Hey I-"

The two beings that were complete opposites in terms of power spoke at the same time, and cut off. This seemed to make the awkwardness in the atmosphere jump up a notch, and silence reigned once again.

Before the silence could continue, I decided to break it first, "It seems as if we started off on the wrong foot. Here, let me introduce myself, even though you probably already know me, my name is Wane Cress, and you are…" I trailed off, waiting for an answer.

" **Ah! Right. My name is… well I have many names I guess… For now, you can call me Bob** ," the omnipotent being that it beyond all mortal comprehension, with the name Bob, finished lamely. He continued though, "I know what you're thinking, no this is not a joke, it's just easier to remember and it is surprisingly original among us beings beyond the words of men, where we have names like `Zancor', `Flkanchin', or names that simply make you go mad. I pride myself for being original." Bob paused again, apparently listening to my thoughts, and somehow, the pure white, 14th dimensional shadow, blushed a slight pink, "I am not a hipster! And I am not a tsundere -baka!"

I stare at Bob, unimpressed and amused, while being apathetic to the fact that I can die in an instant, and with a being like Bob, I would not doubt it would be less than an instant somehow.

"Well, Bobby Bob, is it all right if I call you Bobby Bob? I'm calling you Bobby Bob in my head now and you can't stop me. We should probably discuss why you brought a 16 teen-year-old mortal to your domain."

"I- you- argh- *sigh* - all right. I guess we should move on. I brought you here because all the cool Gods were sending humans down the path of omnipotence recently into various worlds, but mostly into anime worlds."

"So, you are a normie then."

This time, Bob ignored my jab, "I am gifting you the ability of The Gamer complete with three wishes to add to your powers. After that I will be sending you to the world of RWBY in a location of your choice and your choice in the time line. You can also set your age for your new body."

"Hmm, as cliché as I thought. Well there is only one real option for this isn't there? My first wish is for the ability change the amount of will power I have. For example, if I was in a situation where I wanted to be pumped up, I can set my will power level to that, or change it to the level where losing a limb won't make me so much as flinch. I'm wishing for this because I am a very unmotivated person. This should at least help with that problem

"My second wish is to be able to create an alternate dimension where I can enter and leave as I please. In there time flows normally, however time is frozen outside. In this dimension, I can summon foes to fight to gain experience. Another function it that place is that I am able to receive the same training as Rezkin from the Kings Dark Tidings series (basicaly, learn things ranging from battle to politics and news). I will master the rules and become a master, no, a Grand Master, of all the skills and be socially adept. I would also gain the Scrivener ability (all things you see, read, hear, smell, felt, and tasted will be remembered for ever). When I enter that place, I can change my age but if not changed, I will stop aging at age 25.

"My final, and possibly greatest wish, is to create spells, skills, techniques, etc. out of thought concepts I meditate on and contemplate on. These can be anything, from a spell that cleans my clothes, to a skill to cultivate primordial energy."

I finished my demands and see Bob surprised as he processes my words, before becoming exasperated. Bob says, "You don't pull your punches, do you? Fine, I concede to your demands. However, where will you go to in Remnant."

Nodding at the entity whose handkerchief could destroy a trillion galaxies with an errant through, I spoke, "I would like to be reincarnated in Vale with a Faunus family that is well off, I would be a snow tiger Faunus by the way, their enhanced senses and animalistic features are very useful at the moment. I want to be sent to 17 years before the story line begins so I can enter Beacon at a similar time to everyone else."

Bob nodded along to my proposal, before saying, "Okay, I can do that. It has been a nice chat Wane, although awkward at first. Fare thee well oh Gamer to journey to the apex where you will experience tragedy, hilarity, and hardsh- oh what the hell am I doing, it's not like you will experience those things most likely, well, except for hilarity. Go now, I guess," and with that a resounding crack, and a flash of light and the mortal vanished.

Bob paused for a moment before saying with a pondering voice, "This is where I leave an ominous warning or state my concern to continue being dramatic, like all the cool and hip Gods, but I think my words would fall flat."

And then Bob, too, vanished. Probably to admire the creations of other "Cooler" and "Hip" gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is currently the 2nd edit of this cahpter.**

I, Wane Cress, the three-thousandth gamer, champion of the omnipotent being Bobby Bob, have been thinking. No not thinking, the proper term should be… Contemplating? No, meditating? Contemeditating? Yes, that's a word that isn't made up that describes my current… Mindset?

Okay, okay enough with the word games. After I left ethereal office no. 56, I was surrounded by black. Then I gained my wishes and the gamer ability all at once, and I can say, that all those fanfictions where people experience mind shattering pain and come out of it A-Okay are completely false.

I had to improvise to not lose my sanity from the changes happening to my very soul. I worked desperately to conceptualize my mind splitting into two pieces. One piece, bigger than the other piece by a mind-boggling amount, housed me. The other, infinitely small portion held all the memories that would make me go insane.

This way that part of my mind, while insane, was like a USB, except if a USB held images of eldritch beings and maddening scenes. I've done it this way because a self-aware part of my mind that went into the realm of the insane of the insane… of the insane of the insane of the insane… of the _Flktaatasrd_ of _theaafgdgjld_ -

And that's another thought process sent to the Insanity USB, I'm gonna trademark that. Anyway, the Insanity USB will hold all the things I am unable to comprehend, and then slowly merge with my mind as I slowly begin to be able to hold these truths. My mind will have to be refined, compressed, and expanded to do so though. But with the training I will be getting from the necromantic slave drivers *cough* *cough* I mean the respectable and honorable trainers, I should be able to learn some of the truths of the Omni-verse from the madness, you know, somewhere in that swirling hole of never ending pain and pleasure and beyond and torment and _happiene_ s _sandsadnessandtortureandandandadadfasd-_

 **Rebooting Mind.**

 **Mind Successfully Rebooted.**

 **Please Don't Look Into the Swirling Madness That is the Insanity USB.**

Ah, it seems that the system has saved me once again. Okay, adjusting Will Power level to stop myself from so much as glancing at Insanity USB. Okay it seems I'm safe now, well somewhat. I should probably give an overview of the system now, my imaginary or not-so-imaginary audience.

First, you just think the word **Menu** and give it an imaginary **click**.

 **Main Menu**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Help**

 **Settings**

 **BGM**

Now, any gamer worth their salt would instantly go to status. However, I don't pride myself on my salt, but my… Carbon. Yeah carbon. Did that even make sense? Anyway, I went to the Settings immediately.

 **Settings:**

 **POV: Selected – First Person.**

 **Available POV's: First Person, Third Person, Fourth Person**

 **Senses: Sight- 100% Smell- 100% Taste- 100% Touch- 100% Hearing- 100% ?- 100%**

 **Optional Functions**

…

There was a lot of functions that I thought were unimportant to mention right now. But when I saw Fourth Person, I was curious, and selected it. That... was definitely one of the worst mistakes of my life. I saw things that made me create the Insanity USB, and even though I don't remember what happened, I knew that if I found out what happened, the beings… no those things are beyond mere beings… those Entities would know I know about them, and a curious glance would probably disintegrate my soul… and the universe I was on along with it.

Somehow, through that experience, I managed to change my POV back to first person. _Okay_ , I thought to myself, _lets check the Status function now_. When I thought that a standard blue screen with white text appeared smack-dab in the middle of my perspective. It was, in fact, so perfectly center, that I lost my mind… again… due to the sheer perfection. But, of course, the Insanity USB saves me once again.

It's like Bobby Bob didn't make this perfect masterpiece for the eyes of mortals… I need to get smarter and fast if I don't want to lose my marbles for like the 5th time. Anyway, the screen showed as follows:

 **Status:**

 **Name: Wane Cress**

 **LVL 1 – to next level (0%)**

 **Age: -3 months (mentally, 16)**

 **Race: Faunus (Snow Tiger)**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Stage in Life: Fetus**

 **Titles: Complete Apathy, Complete Content, The Gamer**

 **Title – Complete Apathy (INFO): You are apathetic to death and all things that cause negative emotions. You have realized that if you sink too much into the abyss that you may never come out. At the same time, you don't ignore it and accept as the way things will be. Of course, that doesn't mean you won't stop bad situations around you.**

 **Effect: Complete Nullification of Negative Emotions**

 **WARNING: Your sense of logic is the source of this skill. If your view on life and death change, so will this skill.**

 **Title – Complete Content (INFO): You face all the goodness in life and let yourself feel positive. However, you have come to realize that all things must end, so you are ready to move on once you have finished grieving what you lost. This allows you to enjoy life and accept loss.**

 **Effect: Acceptance of Yourself and of the Things and People Around you. You Live Life to the Fullest.**

 **WARNING: Your sense of logic is the source of this skill. If your view on life and death change, so will this skill.**

 **Title - The Gamer (INFO): As one of the many Gamers, life is interacted with like a game to you, however, that doesn't mean life is a game. The system will allow to interact with the world with skills and abillities, along with stats. The Gamer also allows you to gain all skills, no matter what age or sex you are, anything is aplicable to the system.**

 **HP: (115/115) HPR (8/minute)**

 **MP: (205/205) MPR (30/minute)**

 **Other Energy Sources:**

 **AP 0/0 APR 0/0**

 **Stats:**

 **Vitality: 8 (8*10=80HP, All Damage – 8 points, HPR=8/minute)**

 **Strength: 7 (7*5=35HP, 7*6= 42 lbs. {carrying capacity})**

 **Dexterity: 11 (average-dexterity-of-current-age*1.1)**

 **Agility: 9 (average-dexterity-of-current-age*0.9)**

 **Intelligence: 13 (13*10=130MP, increased mental speeds, better memory storage, 130 IQ)**

 **Wisdom: 15 (15*5=75MP, 15*2=30MPR, increases complexity of thought and how well you use knowledge)**

 **Luck: 12 (no sane way to calculate)**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body, Passive (MAX): You already know what this is, but this also brings you unlimited stamina.**

 **Gamer's Mind, Passive (MAX): This is the same as the last time you see it, but instead of nullifying emotions, you permanently stay in a peace of mind where you can process your emotions instead of letting them run wild, so you won't end up as an emotionless killer.**

 **Insanity USB, Passive, Self-Created (MAX): A skill you created in order to fight of madness, this neat little thing allows you to stave off madness and slowly learn the truths of the universe through chaotic 'files'. Progress in assimilating: 0%.**

 **Ultimate Paranoia, Passive, Self-Cultivated (MAX): Through your life previously, you have realized that there is always something stronger, no matter what. There will be gods among gods, and abominations among abominations, and an infinite more things, with things on the top of it all that is impossible to comprehend. You know you would die before you can say insert-phrases-that-induce-madness-here.**

 **Effect: When training to combat being beyond anything ever in the history of everything, training provides +50% results.**

…

That… Is a clucking massive info dump. And apparently, I'm waiting three months to be born. So, to stave off the boredom that will probably create entry no. 6 in the Insanity USB, let's see if the system talks.

" _Hello, System_ ," I project my thoughts, hesitantly. Why am I being hesitant? Well, I've read enough Gamer stories that the system can cause a calm man to lose it if they don't treat it, I MEAN THE MOST WONDERFUL ENTITY EVER if you are reading my thoughts, carefully.

The response I got led to the creation of another file in the Insanity USB (trademarked).

 **WEEEEELLLLLL, how wonderfuel it was fur yah to funally talk to muh huesty-**

 _What the-_

 **I am thee FRANSTASITCL SUOSTEM OF THE AM_**

 _-hell is going on?_

The system continues to talk, switching between accents and slang in random intervals in an obnoxious voice that sounded like someone horribly failing to be 'Cool' and 'Hip' as a 14th dimensional shadow likes to think of itself.

My mind was once again slipping into the veil of Madness, when the (Insanity USB) saved me once again.

I called out in a panicking voice, "SETTINGS", and immediately run through the list of optional setting, before finding "Cool and Hip Attitude" set to 10! Yes **10**! I immediately turned it to zero and the obnoxious voice stopped.

I asked again, "Hello?"

The system replied with:

 **A formal function of public manners known as a "Greetings" to you my container that holds the wormhole gate way-**

"NOPE," I yell as I… argh… set the "Cool and Hip Attitude" (massive eye roll on that) at 3.

"Let's try this again, hello?"

The system replied in form that thankfully won't make me go mad.

 **Hello Wane, I am the System, bonded to your soul, now if you can stop bothering me, I'm trying to sleep here.**

Well… at least I only have to deal with a teenager now. I guess that's okay. I don't think I have any questions, so I'll leave it for now, probably to gather cobwebs somewhere in my mind.

Now, all I need to do is set a plan of action to when I finally leave this fleshy and dark and disgusting prison. I'm going to go mad in here again am I? And the funny thing is, I don't mind it at all.


End file.
